Snapped Brad edition
by Retsof Noraa
Summary: In this romantic oneshot, Brad finds Jenny about to do something unthinkable. Rated PG for references to school violence. Sheldon version also made.


Something had gone wrong when she fell.

Jenny could feel the electricity surging through her metal body. The bolts of electricity arced across her skin as she raised a closed fist to her face. She looked, astonished, at the blue streaks racing up and down her hand, between her fingers. Apparently, from what her sensors were saying, a wire had snapped, and was sending this energy throughout herself.

She'd never before felt so powerful.

Brit and Tiff had said some nasty things to her that day. "Look, it's the Metal Mockery!" "Hey, I'm not the one that has a tin can for a gluteus maximus!" "What are you going to do, OIL us to death?"

Jenny reflected on that last comment. Death. She'd always been permitted by her mother to destroy lives, but only those that endangered the safety of others. But what was to stop her? Nothing. She was the most powerful robot in the world - no, the UNIVERSE - and yet she abided by rules?

Wusses. All of 'em.

Her motion tracker showed Brit and Tiff just down the hall with their posse. Her left arm slowly retracted into a chaingun, while the other opened up to expose heat-seeking missles. So what if a few innocent lives were lost in the process? Well, great deeds come at great cost. Besides, they'll all die someday anyways, so what's wrong with right now?

Party time.

------------------

"Hey, chickie; are you in a 1,000 degree diaper? 'Cause you're one hot babe!"

"I've heard better pick-up lines from nerds, loser." Brad's latest crush stomped away in a furor.

"Ah, women." Brad grumbled. "Can't stop huggin 'em; can't chuck 'em off a train."

From around a corner, he heard a familiar whirring of motors and gears. Jenny was Brad's surest and truest friend, from the moment he met her in Dr. Wakeman's attic; there was some sort of connection he could feel, something indescribable. Ah, well; maybe she could give him a little sympathy.

The closer he got to that corner, the more he realized that something was wrong. At first he thought that crash of metal was Janitor Mike tripping over his mop bucket again, but slowly Brad began to wonder if it had anything to do with Jenny.

He poked his head around the corner and saw Jenny with massive weapons on either arm, and with bright blue bolts of electricity running up and down her body. Normally, he'd consider this the coolest thing he'd ever seen, but what could possibly be in the school worth attacking?

"Who's the Mockery now, huh?" she muttered under her breath.

Everything began to click in Brad's mind. Brit and Tiff must've finally blown Jenny's last fuse; still, that didn't deserve capital punishment.

"No!" Brad ran out into Jenny's full view. "Don't do it, Jen!"

"Brad?!" Jenny turned and looked at her best friend, surprised.

"Please...don't hurt them."

"Hurt them?! Don't be ridiculous; I'm going to completely annihilate them until nothing remains!"

"Listen to yourself, Jen! Since when have you, the greatest robot girl in the world, looked to killing others for enjoyment?"

"The enjoyment factor is only a side benefit, Brad. I'm going to do the world a favor and eliminate the Krust scourge."

"This is getting out of hand, Jenny! You've lost control! Look out there! There are innocent people who would die by your hand!"

"They're not innocent; they're followers of evil! They swoon whenever the Krusts put down another underling!"

"But what about everyone else in that hallway? Sheldon's locker is right there in the line of fire...Jen, don't you realize you've gone too far? You're gonna hurt the ones that love you..."

Brad turned away.

"...you could hurt me..."

Jenny's expression changed from utter malice to slight shock. Her missles and chaingun retracted back into her arms as what Brad had said sank in.

"Brad...I'd never hurt you..." She placed a hand on his shoulder in condolence.

Instantly, the volts began to rip through Brad's body. Blue shocks echoed from the hairs on his head to the tips of his shoes. He cried out in pain before falling limply to the ground. Jenny pulled her hand away in sheer terror, and stared at Brad. He didn't move a muscle. He couldn't.

"...B...B...Brad?" Jenny whispered. No answer.

She looked at her hands again. The feeling of power had given way to something entirely different: horror and guilt. The aquamarine streaks were no longer signs of strength; they were now evil incarnate.

She was.

"Jenny..." said a voice from nearby.

Jenny turned and saw Sheldon Lee. He was no longer looking amorously into her eyes. He was very serious in his appearance. His left hand was on the handle of the water fountain, and his right thumb was positioned on the spigot. She knew what he was about to do.

"Do it, Sheldon." Jenny closed her eyes in anticipation, and suddenly her world went black.

---

Brad slowly awoke in what he immediately recognized as Sheldon's room. He was lying in a bed, with a pulse monitor attached to his finger. In front of him, Jenny was laid prone on the ground. Sheldon was crouching next to her head, a soldering torch in hand, working inside her brain.

"Shel...?" Brad groaned woozily. The electric shock had taken a toll on his nerves. "What the heck happened?"

"I saw the whole thing, Brad." Sheldon didn't look up from his work. "Jenny took a rather nasty fall. It dislodged the power line for her inhibition sensors, so she couldn't think straight. Since the line was touching her metal skin from the inside, that's where the electricity was coming from." Sheldon closed the hatch in Jenny's skull and got up. "You didn't get hurt too bad from the electrical shock. The dizzy spell should be worn off by now."

"You heard everything, then?"

"Yup." Sheldon sighed. "Every last word."

"Listen...if there's any way I could repay you-"

Sheldon walked away from Jenny's side, and past his closet/Jenny shrine. He silently shut the door as he went to exit.

"Treat her right." He winked as he closed the door behind him.

Jenny's power hummed back to full operational status. She  
looked around the room astonished.

"What am I doing in Sheldon's room?" She wondered aloud.

"Jen..."

"Brad!" Jenny whriled around and ranto Brad. She held him tightly in a warm embrace, and never wanted to let him go. "Oh, Brad...I thought I'd lost you."

"Me? Nah." He said softly. "It'll take more than some wimpy volts and amps to stop the Brad-inator."

"Brad...do you love me? Really?"

"Oh, Jen..." Brad looked into those metal eyes he'd taken for granted for so long. "...yes."

With that, they kissed. The connection had never felt stronger than in that moment, and, ever since, it never backed down once.


End file.
